We wish you a Merry Christmas
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Ha llegado la navidad a la URSS, y todos se disponen a celebrarla con alegría, amor, buena comida y diversión...¿o quizás no?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Himaruya-san.

* * *

**WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS

* * *

**

Letonia corrió la silla para poder sentarse, lentamente y sin despegar la vista del suelo. Tomó asiento y volvió a acercarse a la mesa de madera. Había llegado la Navidad a casa de Rusia, pero no parecía Navidad. Echó un vistazo a toda la habitación. Oscuridad, paredes sin adornos, un árbol de Navidad que, según Rusia, había cortado aquella mañana en el bosque, pero que no era más que un tronco pelado, negro y retorcido, que daba escalofríos al mirarlo. La única luz provenía de una bombilla medio gastada colgada del techo. No había calefacción, el aire helado entraba por las grietas de las paredes y un agujero en la ventana rota. El pequeño letón sabía que aquello no era Navidad, y al mirar a los demás ocupantes de la mesa, sintió que se le caía el alma al suelo. Estonia, sentado a su lado, tenía una cara seria, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, con su plato vacío delante, esperando a que le sirvieran cualquier cosa que pudiera calmar el devastador hambre que tenía. Y no era el único. Lituania, a la derecha de Raivis, miraba desesperadamente, con ojos hambrientos, a la puerta de la cocina, donde Ucrania y Bielorrusia se afanaban en intentar salvar algo de comida que poder preparar. A Letonia se le hizo un apretadísimo nudo en la garganta, imposible de tragar, pero se mantuvo callado. Rusia estaba justo enfrente de él, sonriendo muy animadamente, como si fuera ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se estuviera divirtiendo mucho.

—Sonreíd, muchachos, que es Navidad —les dijo, en un tono alegre que a oídos de Raivis, y seguramente también de sus dos hermanos, sonó repulsivo, y el letón lo ignoró como mejor podía. No se atrevía a mirar a nadie, tenía su vista fijada en la mesa.

—Esto...ya hemos acabado —Ucrania apareció en la puerta de la cocina, y los ojos del letón se dirigieron a ella. La chica estaba sonriendo también, pero tenía los labios tirantes, como si se estuviera obligando a hacerlo, y en sus ojos no había sonrisa. Había miedo, preocupación y tristeza, igual que en los de Bielorrusia, que salió poco después con una bandeja. Aunque Natasha intentaba disimular lo que estaba sintiendo tras su usual máscara fría, no podía. Cuando la muchacha dejó la bandeja en la mesa, Toris hizo un gesto como para cogerla de la mano, pero luego pareció arrepentirse y siguió estático.

—Podéis empezar —dijo ella, con voz seca y carente de emoción. Luego se sentó al lado de su hermano mayor y no dijo nada más. Los bálticos se inclinaron sobre la bandeja. Lo que vieron casi les hizo taparse la boca e ir al baño a vomitar. Su cena consistía en dos palomas normales y corrientes, a las que nadie se había molestado en descabezar, estaban enteras. Letonia notó que se mareaba al ver a las aves en el plato. Notaba el estómago empezando a revolvérsele.

—Comed —ordenó Rusia, mirándolos fijamente y sin sonreír—. Ahora. En Navidad hay que comerse todo.

El pequeño Letonia vio en sus ojos dolor, mucho dolor, y tristeza. Y supo que él también estaba sufriendo por dentro. Por mucho que todos intentaran tragarse sus sentimientos y aparentar indiferencia, Raivis sabía que estaban llorando por dentro, desahogándose con ellos mismos de todo lo que tenían que vivir.

—Esto...esto no es Navidad —se atrevió a decir, notando su voz ronca y débil. Al instante fue blanco de todas las miradas. Estonia, Lituania y Ucrania lo miraban con terror, temiendo seguramente lo que Iván haría ahora con él. La bielorrusa le observaba con el ceño fruncido, y Rusia había recuperado su infantil sonrisa, que apenas le duró un segundo.

—Sí lo es. Como vuelvas a hablar sin permiso, dormirás fuera, en la calle.

Aquella voz llena de amargura y remordimientos atravesó el corazón del pequeño Letonia, desatando las lágrimas que se le amontonaban en los ojos y que comenzaron a resbalar por su mejilla. Comenzó a llorar encogido en sí mismo. Estonia se levantó y fue hacia él, envolviéndole con sus brazos, tratando de transmitirle algo de calor. Lituania se unió poco después. Los hermanos soviéticos simplemente los miraban. Yekaterina parecía a punto de llorar también, y Natasha tenía su mano en el hombro de su hermana, apretándoselo para consolarla mientras se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza que se lo hizo sangrar.

—Raivis, por favor, deja de llorar —suplicó Toris, que también tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras acariciaba la cara de su hermano pequeño. Pero el letón no podía parar. Abrazado por sus dos hermanos, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar y mojar su regazo.

—Entendemos cómo te sientes, pero no llores más —esta vez fue Eduard el que habló, con una voz horriblemente angustiada—. Por favor.

Al letón le habría gustado complacer a sus hermanos, pero era imposible. Todo lo que había estado sintiendo desde el principio estaba saliendo hacia fuera en una cascada interminable desde sus ojos. En el fondo de su corazón su yo interior rezaba para que aquello terminara, y no volvieran a pasar por lo mismo. Raivis no creía que pudiera volver a soportarlo.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
